


Wildflower

by TJ (tjvicious)



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjvicious/pseuds/TJ
Summary: Colson and Dom have gone way past just being friends. Do they take that leap or not?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Wildflower

The house was quiet. Something that was a rare occurrence where Colson resided with Rook, Slim and Baze. Each of Colson’s three roommates had been gone for the past couple of days, choosing other places to be. It suited Dom just fine because it meant Colson’s attention was solely on him. Dom thrived on attention. He often commanded it regardless of where he was or who he was with, but Colson’s attention was different. Dom craved it, basked in that attention when it was given. It was easier with Colson. He gave Dom attention willingly, unless he was feeling rather cheeky and made Dom work for it. 

Their relationship had taken a sharp turn from platonic to something far more intimate, and Dom was soaking up every moment of it. Cherishing every memory they made together in case one day it all came to a grinding halt. That was completely possible; Dom knew it. He did his best to try and ignore it, to not let the little voice in the back of his mind grow too loud as it told him this wasn’t meant to last. It didn’t matter. Dom was adamant about living in the present and being optimistic about the future. 

Dom’s Spotify playlist, a hodgepodge of artists and genres of music, was playing from Colson’s Alexa. A few empty beer bottles were on the coffee table and there was a mild haze of smoke from Colson’s blunt that he had just recently snuffed. Dom was stretched out along Colson’s couch, his head in Colson’s lap. Fingers moved through his hair and a content smile spread across his lips. They were talking about nothing and everything. They had done this a lot over the time they had known each other. It was one of Dom’s favorite things to do as music played in the background. 

Colson was shirtless, his sweatpants a soft material that felt nice against Dom’s cheek as he turned to nuzzle Colson’s thigh. A myriad of tattoos were scattered over Colson’s torso; Dom traced the script that read “Locals Only” with his index finger above Colson’s belly button. The only thing Dom wore was one of Colson’s t-shirts and boxer briefs. 

The song changed and Colson looked down at him with a smirk. “You weren’t kidding when you said this playlist was eclectic. What is this?”

“Wildflower,” Dom laughed. “Don’t be a wanker about it. The guys from 5SOS are cool dudes.”

“I didn’t say shit about them. I’m sure you’re right.” 

Dom rolled his eyes as he sat up, instructing Alexa to turn up the volume on the song. He grabbed his half empty beer from the table just as the first chorus began. 

“You’re the only one who makes me,” he sang at the top of his lungs, pointing to Colson with the bottle, “every time we...tell you what I like, my wildflower!” 

Dom laughed wildly as he danced around the coffee table, Colson’s laughter joining his as he continued to sing the lyrics obnoxiously loud. He didn’t stop when he realized Colson had his phone out, recording the little show he was giving. Dom blew a kiss to the camera before swigging from the beer bottle during the bridge. 

With the beer now gone, Dom set the empty bottle on the coffee table along with the others and moved toward the couch. He grinned mischievously as he crawled into Colson’s lap, straddling his thighs, singing the last line of the song softer and close to Colson’s lips. He smiled as Colson’s hands slid up his bare thighs, past the hem of the t-shirt. 

“You’re out of pocket,” Colson grinned, his fingers toying with the waistband of Dom’s underwear. 

“And you love it.” 

“You look good in my t-shirt. I like this look.” 

“I bet you do,” Dom grinned, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a thing right? The whole someone wearing your clothes puts the relationship on another level.” 

Colson considered him for a moment, blue eyes studying his own. “What level are we on?” 

Dom shrugged. “Was hoping you would tell me.” 

It was not something they had talked about at length. It had not been something that had come up in conversation. They had been sleeping together for awhile now, sure, but labels had never been something either of them were particularly inclined to use. Dom had been particular in his word choice. 

“You’re gonna put it all on me?” Colson said, his hands squeezing Dom’s thighs playfully. “Not very fair.”

“Maybe not, but I’m also not the one with a super heteronormative image.” 

Colson opened his mouth to retort, then closed it as he considered Dom’s words. They both knew what he had said was true; Colson’s image did not align with their relationship. It was an image, a brand, that had been in transition the past year or so. In the time Dom had known Colson, he’d had the pleasure of watching him grow as both a person and an artist. Dom was proud of Colson and the things he had accomplished. He was proud to know Colson Baker and not just Machine Gun Kelly. 

Dom ran his fingers through Colson’s hair before cupping the back of his neck, toying with the soft hair at the base of his skull. He canted his head to the side, studying Colson’s eyes to gauge how he was feeling or what he was thinking. 

“I want to make you happy, Colson,” he said softly. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you.” 

“You’re not,” Colson shook his head. “You’re the least pushy person I’ve ever met. Well, with this at least. You’re kind of a pain in the ass with other things but I like that about you.” 

Dom smiled. “Would you have me any other way?” 

“Not at all.” 

Dom’s small laugh was smothered as he kissed Colson affectionately. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past Colson’s lips as he shifted forward in his lap so their bodies were flush. 

“I want to be on the boyfriend level,” he said breathlessly when the kiss was broken. “I know we can’t walk down the street holding hands or tell anyone what’s really going on, but I do want you.”

Colson’s forehead pressed to Dom’s, his eyes closing. “I want you to be on the boyfriend level. Feels weird saying that but not in a bad way. It’s an exciting way.” 

“An exciting way,” Dom echoed. He smiled, leaning back so he could look at Colson properly. “Guess I’m gonna have to learn to deal with all the Instagram models they’re gonna try and throw at you, eh?” 

Colson rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Trust me, that’s nothing I’m interested in.” 

It made Dom feel better to know Colson felt that way. It wasn’t going to be easy to carry a relationship with Colson when the industry was as flawed as it was. But he felt like it could work as long as they both put in the right amount of effort. 

“Bet you never thought in a million years you’d end up with a bloke in your bed, huh?” Dom said, nudging his nose against Colson’s. “How’s it feel?”

“Incredible. I feel like a weight’s been lifted off my chest,” Colson laughed. His face grew serious then as he looked at Dom, their eyes meeting. “You make me a better person, Dom. You make me want to be a better friend, a better father. Just...better…”

Dom felt his heart swell, but he shook his head. “No, I didn’t do that. You did all that on your own, Colson. I just supported you when you needed it.” 

“Still,” he said, “when I’m with you I feel like I can be myself.” 

“You can always be yourself with me, Colson.” Dom cupped his cheek gently, his thumb moving over the apple of his cheek. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted you to be.” 

“I know.” Colson kissed him gently. “And you’re amazing because of it.” 

Feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest, Dom drew in a shaky breath. There was so much he wanted to say; words on the tip of his tongue he was almost afraid to share. Time felt like it was moving faster than he was prepared for. In his heart, Dom knew he and Colson hadn’t been just friends for a long time. From the day they had first met, it was clear that fate had put them in each other’s paths. He didn’t regret agreeing to a collaboration with Colson for one second. 

“I love you,” he said softly, eyes on Colson’s once more. “I do. I really love you.” 

For a moment, Colson didn’t say anything, simply stared at him. It felt like the longest moment of his life, enough time for him to start panicking and wanting to take back what he had just said. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Had he just fucked up? If Colson didn’t return his feelings, Dom wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

“I love you, too.” 

The world seemed to breathe again. Dom released a breath and a shaky laugh before pressing a kiss to Colson’s lips. 

“Fuckin’ hell. I thought for a second you were gonna tell me to go fuck myself.” 

Colson laughed, reaching both hands around to grab Dom’s ass and squeezing. “Nah, I’m gonna do that for you.”

“So romantic,” Dom retorted. 

“Hey, you knew that when you told me you loved me. You get what you see, babe.” 

Dom smirked, and leaned in to nip at Colson’s bottom lip gently. “Yeah, guess I’ll take it.” 

Colson kissed him then, deeply, eagerly. It elicited a moan from Dom that sent a shudder through both of them. The only time Dom ever felt this happy was when he was touring. Before, he had never had anyone that made him want to throw caution to the wind. Colson had him at hello. He knew that more surely than ever as they kissed, his body fitting like the perfect puzzle piece against Colson’s. 

It didn’t matter what people would think of them, or what the world wouldn’t get to know about them right now. Dom didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was that he was an exception to the rule. He was Colson’s exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies! Some of you were quite happy that I had previously written what I like to call "DomKells", so I thought I'd give you another little ficlet to sink your teeth into! This is just some good fluff. Hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
